battleforcornchipsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Randomfrog
The Reason I Added This "Pointless" Picture Is Because 7's The Lucky Number! FireyDev (talk) 20:40, March 11, 2018 (UTC) PS I Don't Really Know. Voice Acting If you want me to, I can voice characters in the BFCC videos. I can send you .ogg sound files on your talk page and you can download them. Do you want me to voicr caharcters? If so, I'm willing to voice Click, Tonsil Stone, Computery, Eraser Cap, and R.I.C. I'll make some auditions for voices soon. Yeah, go Bracelety! I believe in you! 23:54, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Audition Clips I'm glad you gave me another opprotunity to be involved in the show while not being a contestant. Here's my auditions! R.I.C. Eraser Cap Click Tonsil Stone Hope you like them, Frog, and I hope I can do more voices in the future. Yeah, go Bracelety! I believe in you! 00:32, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Sending Voice Clips If you want me to voice act and send me what to say privately, you can send me the lines to say at derpyunikitty@mail.com. I will send you my lines in a .zip folder as an attatchment to the email for the lines back. Do you need anything else you want to know about my attemt to voice act for the show? Yeah, go Bracelety! I believe in you! 22:58, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Voice Clips for 2.0 Since Derpy had voiced characters, here's mine for Four 2.0. Do not unlock me or I'll die �� anyways you can talk me �� see mah blogs (wiki) 12:36, March 13, 2018 (UTC) sorry about framing you btw Stupe Final (talk) 19:02, March 16, 2018 (UTC) BFCC 7 Response (Bracelety) Here's my response. I suggest you take a screenshot or copy and paste it in that blog's comment section. Anyhoo, here we go: "Despite being the former team captian, and Corky assumed my role since my elimination, I believe that my team I was on, The Sinister Sharks, should be up for elimination. Why? Here's why: 1. In BFCC Ballers, my team didn't even TRY to do the challenge. They sat on their butts watching the misery of Los Explosivos. They're super lazy. 2. Some users on that team aren't active anymore. We could cut off the fat of my former team by eliminating the floaters. 3. Some of my former comrades do not perform well, and they do not improve. Get the axe already. 4. My team has overall disappointed my woth their responses. Some of my team members went overkill on the letter "e" in their responses in Gadsby! 5. It's time for them to lose. If there's one thing I can be happy about my team, it's their win streak. I want it to end. I do not eant my team to become the next Squahy Grapes, losing once, and winning every time since. The Squashy Grapes is a bad example to my team. If my team is not UFE, i'll uninstall 6 flavors in the Frozen Yogurt Machine; Butterscotch, Plum, and more. If they are UFE, give them a pat on the back and 12 extra flavors. My co.rades came to my grave and begged for Mango, Bubblegum, and Blue Raspberry flavors. Pick your poison, be safe and lose half of the Frozen Yogurt Machine flavors, or lose and triple the flavors in the machine. Team, lose and I'll even upgrade your cups to hold 36 ounces and have a dressing bar so you can add gummy bears, M&M's, sprinkles, peach rings, and chocolate shavings. Team; do not disappoint me. ~ your former team captian, Bracelety" Yeah, go Bracelety! I believe in you! 18:14, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Redone Response Since I misread the challenge, I may as well redo my response. "I believe Blender should leave. Blender does poorly in contests and there are many reasons to eliminate him, here's some of the reasons: 1. Blender jeopardized The Sinister Sharks' safety by threatening to post his response in the comment section of When Clowns Invade, and if he did, my team would be poo poo. 2. His performance is terrible. I believe he never won or almost won a contest. 3. Blender almost makes The Sinister Sharks lose due to his poor responses in general. The context of 1 refers to him accidentally sending a blank response, and him threatening to comment his repsonse. For contests overall, he has bad performance." Yeah, go Bracelety! I believe in you! 19:10, March 25, 2018 (UTC) I hate my life No really, I can explain. 1. That wasn't a threat, that was a...well, I was too laazy to actually d oit. 2. Weasels have terrible tempers, f*** birds, and most of my responses are forgotton. 3. You said that already. That wasn't a threat! ABetterNameThanThat (talk) 08:38, March 26, 2018 (UTC) FIRECRACKER Debuts can my boom baby debut? My vote I vote Eraser cap for KDIA 21 Cryopearl2 (talk) 08:48, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Hiya Could Thanos Kong appear in the finale please? Personality: He’s a gentle and calm individual, and he strives for peace in the universe. He’s pretty clumsy, and always manages to mess something up, however. He is in control of the Monkey Gauntlet, and using it allows him to summon a copy of himself, minus the extra Monkey Gauntlet. He is also very curious, and loves doing new things. Tazelly (talk) 18:33, May 7, 2019 (UTC) remember this quote? "hmm yes no thanks" MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 23:51, August 29, 2019 (UTC)